Eine Frage des Herzens
by KimmieLu
Summary: 1863. Das war das Jahr, als Jasper seine Familie nie wieder sah. Was nach einem Jahr in der Familie vorging könnt ihr hier lesen. Meine zweite Fanfic: Reviews sind herzlich willkommen!
1. 1864

Eine Frage des Herzens

Eine Frage des Herzens.

1863. Seit diesem Jahr hatte Jasper seine Familie nie wieder gesehen.

Er wusste nicht, was aus ihnen geworden ist. Ob sie ihn vermissten, ob es ihnen egal war.

Und doch wollte er es auch nie erfahren, denn innerlich wusste er, was sie von ihm dachten.

1684. Ein Jahr galt ihr Sohn schon als vermisst, seine Leiche hatte man jedoch nie gefunden.

Sie würden sie auch niemals finden, denn ihr Erstgeborener war nicht mehr ihr Sohn. Ihr Sohn hätte nicht wahllos Männer von ihren Familie getrennt und in den Tod geschickt.

Es _konnte_ einfach nicht mehr ihr Sohn sein.

Der Bürgerkrieg hatte ein schreckliches und grausames Ausmaß angenommen.

Noch gestern am 11 November ließ General Major William T. Sherman die Stadt Atlanta in Georgia niederbrennen.

Sie kannte ihn. Er war das Vorbild ihres Sohnes gewesen. Sie wünschte ihm den Tod.

Dauernd hörte sie von Müttern und Vätern, die um ihre Söhne trauerten, die im Krieg gefallen waren und doch konnte sie sich nicht dazu zählen. Sie war zwischen den Seiten gefangen. Ihr Sohn hatte Menschen sterben sehen, und endete selbst so.

Der Krieg hatte ihn zu dem Menschen gemacht, den sie so abscheulich verachtete.

Sie _kannte_ ihn nicht mehr.

Abigail saß neben ihr und starrte in das flackernde Licht des Kamins, leise summte sie vor sich hin. Es war das Abendlied, das ihr Vater ihr und Jasper vorgesungen hat, wenn es für die beiden Schlafenszeit war.

Die Melodie riss an ihrem Herzen, jeder kleiner Ton riss an einer Vene, die drohte, ihr Herz langsam zu zerreißen.

Bilder umsummten sie, immer schneller. Jasper und Abigail, noch klein und unschuldig, wie sie im Haus herumliefen, und Mrs Mason, ihre Haushälterin, bald damit um den Verstand gebracht hätten.

Er war ein stilles Kind gewesen. Und doch kam es ihnen so vor, als ob er nur bei der kleinsten positiven Stimmung sich am liebsten zurückgezogen hätte.

Der Krieg hatte ihn zu einem Menschen gemacht, der seine Familie nicht mehr kannte, dem Gerechtigkeit nicht bekannt war.

Die höheren Männer, die jeden Tag in den Zeitungen standen, im Krieg gestorben, als letzter Wunsch, hatten ihn dazu gemacht.

Zu einem Menschen, den sie nicht mehr kannte. Nicht mehr kennen wollte.

Vor drei Jahren hatte er sein zu Hause verlassen, nur mit einem kurzen Abschied, denn er hatte etwas Wichtigeres vor.

Nur selten hatten sie ihn noch gesehen, und wenn sie es versuchten, sagten sie ihnen nur, Mayor Whitlock hätte keine Zeit. Er schuf Pläne – Pläne, die Menschen der Reihe nach töten würden. Ohne nur einen Funken von Reue.

Ihr Mann war im Rathaus, und er würde vor Mitternacht nicht eintreffen.

Er verkraftete den Tod seines Sohnes nicht.

Und doch wusste er, wie seine Frau darauf regierte.

Vor einem Jahr bekamen sie einen Brief, in dem stand, dass Mayor Whitlock dem Bürgerkrieg nicht mehr länger dienste leisten könne und vom Staat Texas offziel als Tod gemeldet wurde.

Doch in ihrem Herzen starb er an dem Tag, als er die Türe schloss und in sich seinen größten Wunsch erfüllte- in einem Krieg zu dienen.


	2. Deine Abigail

An Jasper Whitlock,

An Jasper Whitlock,

Confederate Army Hauptlager

Texas

Jasper,

ich weiß nicht wo du bist und wie es dir geht.  
Aber ich vermisse dich.

Ich vermisse die Tage, an denen wir durch das Haus gerannt sind, und du mich immer versucht hast, zu fangen.

Wenn Vater uns Geschichten erzählt hast, von der großen Welt, die wir immer sehen wollten.

Von Schiffen, die das Meer liebten, und egal was passierte, ihre Liebe nie sterben würden.

Weißt du noch der Sommer vor fünf Jahren, als wir bei Großmutter waren.

Und du mir erzählt hast, dass du mich lieb hast? Ich habe es nie einem erzählt. Ich habe mein Versprochen nicht gebrochen.

Ich wollte dir noch so viel sagen, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist. Doch das kann ich jetzt nicht mehr.

Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht denke, dass du ein Ungeheuer geworden bist, denn du bleibst für mich mein großer Bruder, der nicht mehr an meiner Seite ist.

Kitty schläft jetzt jede Nacht in deinem Zimmer, manchmal liegt sie einfach nur da, und ich leg mich zu ihr. Alles ist noch wie an dem Tag, als dem du weggegangen bist.

Ohne dich ist das Haus still, schrecklich still.

Aber ich weine nicht vor Mutter und Vater, aber manchmal weint auch Vater. Nachts, im Wohnzimmer, wenn er denkt, dass alle schlafen.

Mutter redet nicht über dich. Mrs Megura war gestern hier und hat uns ihr herzliches Beileid ausgesprochen. Sie meinte, dass du tapfer gestorben seiest. Mutter hat das Glas an die Wand geworfen, wo drauf Mrs Megura sehr erschrocken reagiert und das Haus verlassen hat.

Danach hat sie sich im Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen.

Doch ich weiß, dass dich der Krieg dazu gemacht hat, und wenn du noch leben solltest, melde dich!

Du musst Mutter und Vater nichts sagen, aber ich weiß, dass du da irgendwo draußen bist, denn mein Herz sagt es mir.

Deine kleine Schwester Abigail


End file.
